Amateur Super Ability Program
by chickadee24
Summary: When the Avengers find out that there is a new program out they fear it could be dangerous even if it has created a dedication team. They meet the group of teenagers that were trained to be just like the Avengers to find out there is only five not six. The discovery is that a group called the Opaleans had kidnapped Agent Barton's ASAP. The Avengers now have to find the ASAP...
1. Whisper

Alexi leaned over Clint. She fell on her knees and dropped her bow.

"Clint, listen to me!" She said angrily. Clint moaned and coughed up some blood. He spit it out on the ground that he had fallen on. Alexi saw the Opalean guards rushing towards them.

"Lex," Clint said weakly, "get out of here."

"Not without you." She said.

"I'm not going to have a little thirteen year old boss me around." He said cracking a smile. The Opalean was getting close.

"Clint, what about Tony and Steve and Bruce a-and Thor and Natasha, Natasha! What about Tash? This going to destroy her, Clint."

Clint grabbed Alexi's hair and pulled her toward him. He whispered something in her ear and Alexi's eyes got wide. "Trust me." Clint said. He gave Alexi his bow and quiver filled with arrows. "You can do this."

Alexi grabbed the quiver and put the arrows in her black quiver. She took her arrow and threw it in the burning building next to them that they were assigned to go in and get special papers. Because of this the building now burst into flames. An Opalean grabbed her as Clint shut his eyes and took his chest heaved its last breathe.

"No!" Alexi screamed as she wrestled against the Opalean that was taking her away. "Clint, please! No! You are going to hurt everyone!" She shrieked as tears poured down her face.


	2. ASAP

**A MONTH BEFORE **

_Natasha kicked Clint in the chin, but he grabbed her foot and flipped her. "Someone's angry." He said. Natasha landed hard on the stone floor. She squirmed and tried everything in her power to get him off of her, but he had a good grip on her. He took both of her wrists into his hands and put them above her head. He let out a muffled laugh. _

"_What?" He asked. _"_You don't trust me do you? You sure did in Budapest." _

"_Clint, no! Whatever Loki told you this needs to stop!" She said loudly. Clint kissed her roughly and she willingly took the kiss knowing it would probably be her last. _

"_In Budapest we killed all those people. It's too bad that now I have to kill you." Clint said. Natasha kicked his stomach and flipped him over and straddled him. _

"_I know you can't fight this and it's not your fault, but you need to know that too!" _

_He flipped her over, "Ssh, I'm going to make this very slow." _

"_Clint…" Her voice trailed off. Clint leaned down and kissed Natasha's neck. He let go and Natasha slapped him hard. _

_Clint took out a knife as Natasha struggled, "Sorry, sweetheart, it had to come to this." Natasha screeched as Clint brought the knife back. _

Clint awoke with a start. He sat up slowly as the sunlight flickered into his hotel room. Clint put a hand to his forehead wiping off sweat from frustration. He jumped out of bed and towards the window. He looked down at the parking lot where families were trying to gather everyone together for their vacations. Natasha's screams fled through his mind. He kept thinking on how the event could change. He could've stopped it. Natasha would tell him different. Clint got on his black training gear along with his bow and arrows with his quiver. He took the stairs instead of the elevator hoping the extra exercise would take his mind off his nightmare. He ended up getting more thoughts about the Avengers team. As he walked towards the undercover training building, which was disguised as an old department store, Clint thought about the members. Tony Stark who was a genius with a rich boy attitude, Steve Rodgers the Super Soldier with kind words and a strong mind, Thor Odinson the god with an open mind to the human race, Bruce Banner the smart guy who can maintain a calm side until his other guy comes out, and then there's Natasha. Her and Clint have been partners for a long time, and over time his feelings toward her have hanged. In the beginning he didn't kill Natasha because he felt SHIELD could use her. Now, he knows that there must've been a better reason to letting Natasha, or as he calls her "Tash", live. He opened up the training center going straight for the canvas targets. No one else was there and the place was huge. Clint took advantage of this and got his bow, arrows, and quiver out. He loaded his bow and pulled the string back to his chin. Clint's eyes looked straight at the center. _Clint…_ Natasha's voice begged him. He shot the arrow and it landed in the ring surrounding the center. Clint shook his head hoping it would make him concentrate. He repeated the routine, but once again the arrow had gone way off because of an image of him killing Natasha. Clint closed his eyes and thought of Loki. With his eyes shut, he went through the routine again and the arrow shot. Clint opened up his eyes slowly. Finally, the arrow was in the center.

Clint's cellphone went off and immediately he answered it,

"Hello?"

"Agent Barton?" the familiar voice of Tony Stark said.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony laughed, "You might want to sit down for this. It's good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

Clint walked over to the target while he said, "Surprise me."

"Well the ASAP program is now started up. They have elected different teens with extreme abilities and are now training them. The good news is they have a dedication team of what I like to call a death sentence to whoever they're up against." Tony said.

Clint pulled an arrow out of the canvas chuckling, "Why?"

"These teenagers were trained like we were, Barton. I like to call mine mini me." Tony said. "For example the teenager that was based under my influence would have to be great in technology and a total genius, yours would have to be archery, and so on." Clint paused for a moment. A dedication team? Why would someone do it under the influence of the Avengers?"The bad news is," Tony said, "they were trained by someone who might be a threat to the Avengers. If it is then that means people that have our abilities, and are ten times better at it than we are I must add, are going to come and chop our heads off."

Clint sighed as he gathered up his things, "Are they training to fight us?"

"Most likely." Tony said.

"I'm going to get the earliest flight out of Italy that I can. I should be there sometime this week." Clint said he hung up the phone fast. He was more than willing to head back to New York to work with Avengers again.


	3. Brooke Kingdom

Natasha slung her red locks over her shoulder as everyone gathered around Tony's small bar that he had. She sat between Dr. Banner and Steve. Pepper laid a hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"Tony got ahold of Clint last night." She said smiling.

"Pepper," Tony said flatly, "you ruined the surprise." Natasha smiled slightly just enough to show that she cared.

"What did he say?" Tony leaned against the counter pouring himself of glass of whatever he could find.

"Well, Pepper could probably tell you since she's so eager to ruin a bunch of surprises, but I will speak first." He paused for a second taking a sip from his glass. "He's on his way back from Italy. He said he'd be here sometime there was a flight delay."

Natasha heard footsteps behind her, and she turned eagerly to see her partner again. Instead there was a girl about thirteen to fourteen years old standing in black dress pants and a one shouldered dark green shirt. She had black heels on that made her look a little taller than she was.

"Miss Brooke Kingdom, this is the Avengers group. Everyone this is my junior assistant Brooke her mother and I were good friends so I got a letter saying that she was coming to help me out along with Pepper." Tony said.

"Of course she only helps me out twelve percent." Pepper said smirking walking over to Brooke.

"Not fair." Tony said pointing at Pepper.

Brooke smirked. "Hello, guys." She said a little bit too properly. Natasha cocked her head thinking while everyone was asking Brooke questions. Everything she said seemed planned out. Too planned out.

"Who's your father?" Steve asked.

Brooke stood by Pepper and said, "My father was an agent for a program, but he got killed on the job." Natasha shook her head. Something just wasn't right.

Tony smiled, "Well, Brooke, I believe that I need you to do something for me." While he gave Brooke an assignment for him

Natasha turned to Pepper, "Where is she from?"

"Seattle." Pepper replied proudly. Natasha looked at Brooke. Nothing about her read Seattle. She looked like she came from a foreign area by the way that she acted. Natasha, being a trained spy, knew that this had to be an act or Brooke was just a complicated young teen.

"Do you do any type of fighting with your dad being in an agent and all?" Natasha asked.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably, "A little bit. I took karate when I was four and dropped out when I was nine." Natasha knew this was all in just good acting. There is no way that it was just karate. Her muscle on her legs and arms were huge and definitely showed some strength.

Peppers phone rang after a bit of awkward silence. "Hello….Oh hi!..." Pepper looked at Tony, "Yup he'll be there in a second….Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and motioned towards the door, "Tony, you promised me earlier." "I know." He said. Tony gulped down his drink and then walked toward Pepper. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Be right back."

Natasha rolled her eyes. She wasn't a huge fan of the whole love thing. "Oh come on, Natasha, we both know that you and Barton will do the same thing." Tony said on his way out.

Natasha sighed brushing it off. It wasn't the first time she was accused of being with Barton even though she had the idea…. Brooke spoke up, "Who's Barton?"

"Agent Clint Barton is one of the Avengers he was away on a short assignment to Italy. He was all done, but he had to stay for a little bit longer so there were no suspicions." Banner said. Natasha flushed. Why was his name now having so much effect on her? Maybe Tony was right.


	4. Boxing

Banner excused himself and went off towards his room in the Stark building that had been rebuilt for the Avengers. He grabbed ahold of his laptop and entered in Brooke Kingdom to look her up. When he finally found a promising link to see who she is he clicked on it and began reading on her. There were similar things to what Brooke had said earlier, and nothing different except for the fact that she had a twin sister named Damara Kingdom. As he kept reading he saw something that maybe relevant to two certain members of the group. Brooke is from Budapest, Hungary.

Clint stepped on the elevator with Tony.

"So how are things going here?" He asked.

Tony chuckled. "Nothing's changed since last time, Clint." The elevator doors opened and the two walked in finding Steve on the couch and Natasha staring out the window with Pepper and they were talking.

Steve looked at Clint and smirked, "Welcome back." He said. Pepper and Natasha turned around.

Pepper gave Clint a warm hug, "Hopefully everything went smoothly with no complications."

"There were some, but nothing I couldn't handle." Clint said smiling. Natasha and Clint locked eyes as Pepper let go of Clint. Natasha hugged him tight.

"Glad you're back?" She asked.

Clint laughed, "Of course I am."

Tony put a hand on Clint's shoulder, "Okay, Robin Hood, we're all going downstairs to that little boxing thing I have. I want to kick Steve's butt again."

Banner walked in the room with Brooke right behind him. He entered in and sat himself down on a chair while Tony and Steve were boxing. Banner spotted Clint and welcomed him back.

"Hey, Brookie Cookie," Tony said, "do you want to try?"

She shrugged, "Sure." Natasha briefly explained to Clint who Brooke was as she climbed in the ring. "So," Steve said as Brooke turned around to see Pepper walk in.

Steve put a hand on Brooke's shoulder, but she twisted it around and kicked him in the chin knocking him back. She roundhouse kicked Tony as Steve got back up. Brooke spin kicked Steve and did a back aerial off of him.

"Okay," Tony grunted, "you win."

Steve scrambled to get up, "There's no way you only took five years of karate and learned that."

Brooke got out of the ring, "I told you my father was an agent. I learned a few tricks." She walked out of the room leaving everyone amazed and confused. Clint leaned over and whispered to Natasha, "I don't trust her."

"I haven't since the second I met her." She replied.


End file.
